The East India Trading Co. New Order Banquet
}} I, Jeremiah Garland, propose that in order to ratify the new order set forth by John Breasly, a formal meeting be held by the leaders of the EITC, as well as members of the Royal Family. About What A major meeting to discuss and confirm the new EITC design put forth by King John Breasly (see schedule below). Who All leaders of the current and soon-to-be EITC, as well as the Royal Family and all affiliations (see invite list below). Why To inform all EITC members of this monumental change, and to acknowledge the new leaders in the new EITC. When Set for Sunday, December 4, 1744 (2011), at anytime in the afternoon (date and time subject to change). NOTE: Date has been set for December 4. Where Meeting at Fort Charles, reception and dinner at Royal Anchor, Port Royal; server TBA Invite List The following people are invited to join, and are requested to come (RSVP in comments if you will/will not come): From EITC *Lord Overseer Jonathan Goldtimbers - Current Chancellor of the Exchequer *Lord Caddius Archibald Bane - Current lord of the EITC *Lord Andrew Mallace - Current lord of the EITC *Lord Maxamillion Marcus Beckett - Current lord of the EITC *El Lord Giratina Origin Forme - Current lord of the EITC *Marshal John Warsmythe - Current marshal of the EITC *Marshal Ryan Blademonk - Current marshal of the EITC *Marshal Roger Decksteel - Current marshal of the EITC From Royal Family *King George II Augustus - King of England *Prince George III William - Prince of England *Princess Amelia Augustus - Princess of England From British Royal Navy / Marines *Lord Jonathan Francis O'Reily - 1st General of the Marines *Lord Jeremiah Nathaniel Garland II - 2nd General of the Marines *Lord Matthew Marcus Anthony Faye I - 1st Lord of Admiralty *General Joshua Pond - 3rd General of the Marines *Admiral Davy Helmhound- Current Strategic Admiral in EITC *Marshal Nathaniel Joseph Garland - Major of the Marines *Marshal Ishamel - Private of the Marines *Surgeon-General Jack Rogers - Doctor of the Marines Misc. *Prime Minister Benjamin Macmorgan - Prime Minister of Great Britain *Lady Elizabeth Bane - Wife of Lord Caddius Archibald Bane *Madster - Additional guest *Stormwalker - Family of host *Jack Pistol - Head of British Privateers If any third party members would like to join in as OBSERVERS of this meeting, please ask in comments below (do note: you can be denied) Non-Invited The following are all that are not 'allowed access to the meeting, due to reasons of disruption, etc. *Any Paradox / followers of the Fruit *Pirates (some are allowed) *Samuel Harrington and followers, due to heated relations with EITC *Former Admiral Lawrence McSwain Schedule Here is the schedule of events that will take place. As stated above, the exact times are TBA. *Arrive at gates of Fort Charles, guards will allow access if your name is on the invite list *Proceed to Fort Charles, gather for meeting at the veranda *Meeting begins, opening statement *Discuss the following: #Overview of new EITC layout #Positions and ranks assigned and confirmed # New central (and only) guild founded; name of guild discussed #New policies, rules, and laws of the new EITC layout established #Final decision to be held concerning Samuel Harrington and followers #Discussion of other events and customs to take place in the new EITC layout *Q&A session concerning new EITC layout *Closing remarks; gun salute and ceremony on behalf of the EITC's "rebirth" *Reception banquet and formal dinner at Royal Anchor *Final gathering and public speaking oppurtunity at Governor's Mansion courtyard Edicts of the Meeting ''All attendees are required to follow the edicts of the meeting portion of the banquet: *While another is talking, please do not talk, be disruptive, or do emotes (some emotes allowed) *Please request to all people on your friends list (who are ''not ''at the banquet), not to teleport to you *Be respectful to all Sponsors etc. If you would like your company to sponsor this banquet, please say so in comments. *Sponsor of meeting - '''EITC and British Royal Navy; The Russian Government *Sponsor of banquet - Open * Providing protection - British Royal Marines *Providing food and drink -'' Royale Tea Co. (drinks);' ''' Garland Trade Co.'' '' ''(food)'' *Providing transportation - Open *Providing entertainment - Open More than one company may sponsor any subject Banquet Schedule Menu The following is a menu of the foods that will be served at the banquet, in that order. All foods courtesy of Garland Trade Co., and prepared by world-class French culinary chefs. Tea courtesy of Royale Tea Co. Oysters and Calamari Tea and Assorted Finger Foods Consommé of Green Turtle Amontillado Broiled Shad à la Maréchel Cucumbers and Potatoes à la Duchesse Filet Mignon à la Rossini Escargots Bourguignons Chateau Lafite et Rinnart Brut Fonds d'Artichaut Farcis Pommer Sec Tea and Assorted Finger Foods Asparagus Sala Sorbet au Kirsch Cheeses: Pont l'Eveque, Rocquefort Light Wines and Liquers Tea and Assorted Finger Foods Please alert us of any food allergies. Entertainment For the pleasure of our guests, we have a whole line-up of top-notch entertainers prepared. *'Sven and his Sventastic Squad' - What better to go with your tea and scones then some light humour for the evening from our very own Sven Daggersteel? *'Jeremiah & The Jellyfishes - '''The band is back together! Enjoy the soothing sounds of light maritime folk from Mr. Garland himself (oh, and his back-up band)! - fiddle solo - *'Mall's Melancholy Melodies - 'Oh Dear Lord. *'Jack Goldwrecker - 'Calm down the evening with Jack Goldwrecker, appearing on piano / organ. Including pieces such as Johan Sebastian Bach's "Toccata and Fugue" (even though it isn't written yet). *'Miss Stormwalker - '''And of course, the lovely Stormwalker will take the stage as a solo vocalist and sing some of her favorite songs; such as "God Save the Queen"! Category:In-game Events Category:POTCO